M I R A C L E
by TIRN33
Summary: Framed for Murder, Cheerleader Anaiz Kord is now on the run for something she never did. And that she can never prove. But she's not alone when she spots the Outlaws...and joins them. One sided OC/Jason. Maybe some OC/Tim
1. M! U! R! D! E! R!

"Look, all I'm saying is, you would be way more noticeable if you had a boyfriend." Morgan Lowe held up her hands and tipped her head t othe side.

Anaiz Kord rolled her eyes. "Uhm, have you seen me? I'm probably the most noticeable girl in this school." Ana perked her hips to the side.

This time, Morgan rolled her eyes. "If that's true, then why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Because the guys that go to this school suck ass." Ana answered as she made her way over to the mat on the floor. "I mean, don't get me wrong, there are some decent boys here, but most of them are asses."

"True dat." Chrissy Moore agreed as she landed on the mat after doing a front flip. "But how about we get back to practicing for the game, you two."

"We've been practicing all week, Chrissie. Can't we have a break?" Another Cheerleader questioned from the back.

"Yeah!" A second called.

"Look girls, we've been practicing because you all suck. None of you are getting it down right." Chrissie answered.

"Maybe because the routine is impossible?" Ana crossed her arms. "How the hell are double backflips supposed to work? And why do we have to jump over each other?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because it'll make us go to State, this year, Ana?" Chrissie stated with attitude.

"Oye, Que no se me da actitud." Ana replied.

"Ah, ah, don't be giving me that televisión bull." Chrissie shook her finger. "Get your ass on the mat."

"Ha, good luck with that." Morgan commented as she headed over to retrieve her backpack.

"And where the hell are you going, Lowe?" Chrissie placed her hands on her hips.

"I gotta put my shit away. I'll be back in a few, don't worry." Morgan waved her hand as she threw her pack over her shoulder. "I'll be back in time for your suicides."

"Don't put that in her head." Ana replied.

"Alright, girls, let's get back to work." Chrissie clapped her hands together. "Come on, hustle, hustle."

Twenty minutes went by. Twenty minutes of flips, kicks, splits, twisting, and flying. Ana was getting tired and wanted to just pass out right then and there. She needed to get home. Too much homework, too much cleaning, too much cooking. Ugh. She sat down on the mat and dropped back onto it, taking deep breaths and rubbing the palms of her hands against her forehead.

"Get up, Kord." Chrissie ordered.

"Five more minutes, Mommy." Ana answered.

"No, get up and go find Morgan. She's not back yet." Chrissie pointed at the door.

"What? What happened? She ditch us?" Ana sat up.

"No, because her car's still here." She nodded towards the windows. "Go find her."

"Why me?"

"Because you're her best friend."

"So?"

"Go!" Chrissie almost yelled.

"Alright, alright." Ana got up off the floor and walked towards the doors. "But if I'm not back in five minutes-."

"No one will care." Chrissie stated. "Now go."

What a bitch. Always bossing everyone around, yet never actually doing things herself. Ana gruffed and stomped down the hallways of Pearson Hall High school. Ana turned into the main hallway of the orange and purple school; running her hands down the army of lockers plastered on the walls. She occasionally slammed her fists against them.

"Morgan, you can't run and hide! Because it's _Cheer Time!_" She threw her hands in the air and wiggled her fingers while swaying her hips from side to side.

There was no answer. Ana groaned and stomped to the closest girl's bathroom; swinging the purple door open. "Chrissie's gonna beat your ass if you're hiding from her in here." She called as she pushed every door open with her fingertips. Morgan was behind none.

"Dammit, Morg." Ana stormed through the hallways several more times before she decided to give up on the whole search. Morgan obviously took the smart decision and _walked _home since her house was really three blocks away. She didn't even _need _a car to get here. Ana should just walk home, too, because _really _she could miss _one _cheer practice. But her stuff was back in the gym and she'd have Chrissy yelling her _ear _off.

"Ugh! Guh!"

Ana stopped. She turned towards the sound…it was coming from the Art Room. She stared at the orange door; preferably the brightly painted sign that read, "_Art-tastic Times!"_

"Aha! Ah!"

It sounded like someone was crying…sobbing. Ana made her way towards the door quietly. Though, her conscious was screaming at her to leave. She wrapped her fingers around the door knob.

"_Ahhhh_! Ahaaaa!"

She twisted the door knob and pushed it open. She stopped and gasped.

The Art Room was always dirty. Water on the tables from kids spilling the cups and not cleaning them up, tools strewn across the tables haphazardly, paints splattered on the floors or tables, and brushes scattered across the immense desks. But this was dirtier than it needed to be. Especially with the music teacher dead on one of the tables and Morgan gasped for air with a wild look in her eyes. She looked up at Ana the second the door opened.

"M...Morgan…"

"He…attacked me." Her eyes watered up. "He attacked me."

"Oh my god…how?" Ana stepped into the room to comfort her best friend. But stopped at the sight of the dead teacher, Mr. Wales.

"He pulled me in." She gasped. "He pulled me _in_. He was gonna…_oh god_. He was…Ana, he _was-._"

"I-I get it, Morgan." Ana glanced around the other side of his slim body to see the broken cord to a Dermal on top of a puddle of water the kids had spilled. Ana guessed she shoved him onto it not knowing the cord was there…or that the cord was still working.

"W-what do we do?" Morgan sobbed.

Ana swallowed. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes as well. She'd never seen a dead body before. But she was taking it pretty well. "We-we gotta tell them."

"What!?" Morgan jumped back. "What? No! We can't!"

"Morgan, if you tell them he jumped you, you won't get into much trouble. Or probably any! It's self-defense!" Ana explained frantically. "No one is going to make you to be the monster! _He _will be!" She pointed at the dead teacher.

Morgan shook her head amiably. "No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_!" She brought her hands up to her head. "No! No, we can't! I'll go to jail! They'll send me to Jail! No! I don't want to go to jail!"

"You're not going to jail, Morgan." Now Ana was crying. "You're not going to jail!"

"Yes I am! You're gonna tell people! You're gonna tell people and I'm going to jail for it!" Morgan cried. "Don't tell anyone! We just...we just gotta get rid of the body!"

"What!? No! Morgan, we can get this straightened out! We're not going to-."

"We're _best _friends, Anaiz! We've known each other since _fifth _grade! You're just gonna…just gonna _turn me in_!?"

"You didn't do anything wrong! If anything it was an accident! You didn't know about the cord! But he deserved it anyways!" Ana swung her hand towards Mr. Wales. "You won't get into trouble, Morg!"

"No! NO! I'm not going to jail!" Morgan slammed her hand on the table adjacent to her; causing the pens and markers to scatter and topple to the ground. Her hand messily reached for the Sculpting Knife.

"Megan, what are you…?" Ana took a step back.

"I'm not going…" Morgan shook her head. "I'm not…" She jumped forward.

Ana turned on her heel to run out of the room. Only for Morgan to grab the synthetic brown hair of the wig she was wearing and pull it back. The wig departed from Ana's head, revealing white wavy hair.

Morgan stopped and glanced down at the wig. Morgan took a deep breath. "Oh, god. You're a meta?"

"Morgan, please." Ana covered her hair with her arms as it turned a bright yellow.

"Oh, god. You're one of those…those _freaks_." Morgan held up the knife to her. "You're a _freak!_"

"No, I'm not! It's like you said! We've been friends since the _fifth _grade! You _know _I'm not a freak, Morgan!" Ana pleaded.

"You're friend that you were going to turn in!" Morgan swung and slammed the scalpel into Ana's breast. She then pulled it out as Ana leaned over to cover her breast and plunged it into her skull. Ana collapsed onto the floor immediately.

Morgan gasped and covered her hands. Realizing what she had done. "Oh, God! Ana!" She screamed as she collapsed to the floor. "Ana! Oh, Oh Ana! I'm so sorry!" She grabbed onto the scalpel with both hands and yanked it out from her skull. "Ana, I'm so sorry! I was…I didn't mean…I was _scared_! I didn't want to go to jail! I was just…I'm _so _sorry!" Morgan sobbed.

"Yeah, me, too." Ana stated as she lifted her head.

Morgan gasped just as Ana tackled her to the ground. Morgan slammed her hands against Ana's face and was able to flip them over. "No! No! You're dead!"

"You're gonna wish I was!" Ana lifted her fist and punched Morgan in the nose. Morgan screeched as she felt the blood already gush out. She moved her knee up to pin Ana's other arm down and reached for the miniature sculpture on top of the table. She motioned to smash it against Ana's head. But she maneuvered her head out of the way; allowing it to be shattered against the floor. It also broke Morgan's hand. She screamed as Ana grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled her to the floor.

Ana got on top and punched her face again. "That's e_nough_!" Ana's hair was red now.

"No…" Morgan sobbed. She reached for the scalpel. "No…I won't go to jail."

"You're not…" Ana assured. Her hair had turned indigo now. "You're not going to jail. I promise."

"I know you are." Morgan smiled. Morgan then pulled the scalpel up and impaled it into her chest.

"_**NO**_!" Ana screamed as she quickly pulled it from her chest. "No! NO! Morgan, _why_!?"

"So you can keep your promise." She coughed out.

"No! You _idiot!" _Ana screamed. "You _idiot_! Why would you…_Why!?" _

Morgan was lifeless. "No!" Ana cried. The tears made their way down her cheeks as she put her hands to her face. She screamed.

"Oh god…"

Ana's head shot up to see Chrissie and Lorene standing at the door frame.

There was a phone in Chrissie's hand.

"_911, what's your emergency?" _


	2. Lucy In The Sky

"¿Qué has hecho?" Michelle Kord questioned with tears in her eyes as she leaned forward into the table. "_What did you do_?"

"I didn't do _anything_, Mom!" Ana screamed frantically. "I didn't…I didn't…" She took a deep breath. "I didn't kill Morgan!"

"Calm down." Christopher Kord ordered in a stern voice.

"Dad, you _know_, I'd never do that! I'd never kill her!" Ana slammed her hands on the table. Her hair was flaming red. Since the police made her take out her contacts, her eyes were just as red.

"Ana, we know." Her father stated as he sat in the seat with her. "But, we already talked to our lawyer."

Michelle dove her face into her hands.

"What? What'd he say?" Ana's eyes slightly turned blue.

"He said he can't do anything to help, Honey." Her father's gaze fell from her face. "We tried, Ana. We're still _trying_."

"No one will help us because you're a metahuman." Michelle spat. "They think you _did _it!"

"I didn't! Morgan killed herself! She did it so she wouldn't go to jail! You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course, bebé! We know you didn't do it!" Michelle grabbed onto her daughter's hand. "You'd never do that!"

"We know, you're innocent, honey. But…we're not getting any help." Chris sighed. "Th-they're going to keep you here overnight…I can't…I can't make bail."

"I know, Dad." Ana nodded. "It's okay. I'll be okay."

Ana felt her mother's hand shift under hers. She was giving her something.

"Ana, look at me." Michelle ordered.

Ana looked up into her mother's swollen eyes. "This isn't going to be good. Even _if _we get a good lawyer, they will _not _let you go."

"We're leaving town." Chris stated. "We're leaving. And never coming back."

Ana's hair and eyes turned yellow. They were leaving? Leaving her behind? Why? And what was her mother putting into her hands?

Her mother leaned in. "And you should, too."

That's when Ana felt it.

The Bracelet.

Gold with a red bead on it.

She gaped at her mother, who was hiding her smirk with her head down.

"Just, please." Her father looked up at the guard who was eating a protein bar and watching over the family intently. "Be careful, Bunny."

Ana nodded. Her hair was now green.

Her mother's eyes watered once more as she stood up. "Baby, you know you can't…" She tried to hold back her tears. "We can't…meet up." She whispered. "Not after this."

Ana nodded. She, too, was trying to hold back tears. "I know. I _know_."

"But know, that we still love you, baby. We will _always _love you." Her mother assured.

"We _will_." Her father agreed as he stood next to them. "Don't ever think otherwise, okay?"

She nodded at both of them while trying to wipe the tears away.

"We love you, Baby." Her mother pulled her in for a hug. Her father wrapped his arms around both of them as she _and _her mother cried. "Goodbye."

Her mother pulled apart. Her father was crying as well.

"Alright, times up, you two. Time to go." The guard ordered. "You'll see her another time."

"Yes, of co-_ourse_." Michelle cracked. "Of course."

Chris grabbed onto her shoulders and guided her out gently. He looked back at Ana with a smile. Her hair was purple now.

She gripped the bracelet.

Ana had been crying all day. She cried as Chrissie and Lorene were screaming at her and crying…they called her a freak and a murderer. The girls she had known since she was practically a _baby_ were calling her these names and throwing art equipment at her. They screamed and shouted until the police came and pulled them away. Ana had tried, _god she tried_, to explain to them what happened. But they were so scared…she had never seen _anyone _look at her that way.

The police took Ana to the ground. They believed she did it. They believed she'd attack them. She still had blood in her hair, on her shirt, and on her hands. The blood was a mixture of hers and Morgan's. Her wounds were now bruises. Her arms were bruised from the cops; her shoulders were bruised from the equipment the girls threw.

She cried. She cried the whole time.

And when her parents walked in…

Ana wiped her tears again.

No, she had to get out…_now._

She held up the bracelet and took a deep breath. "_And we're just getting started*_." She sang softly as the bracelet began to glow. It separated by the red bead and began to extend. The end that held the bead, which now turned into a gem, allowed a circle to form around it. Once the circle was complete, seven spikes protruded from it. The end of the bracelet grew a spear head. She took a deep breath as she looked down at the staff, then back up at the guard. He was on the computer typing away.

Ana stood up and faced the wall that separated her from freedom. "_Monster Hospital_," She sang, "_Will you please release me*?"_

The guard behind her opened the jail cell behind her. "Come on." He waved her hand towards her.

"What?" She questioned.

"Come on, before I change my mind."

She blinked. "Uhm, okay." She walked out of her cell. "Uhm…where do I-?"

"Out back." He informed her. She noticed that his eyes were glowing a bright pink. She looked down at the staff, then back at the guard.

"Thanks?"

He nodded.

Ana quickly ran to the back and broke out.

Ana pulled her hair up and snuck around the back of her house. Her parents were most likely asleep by now. She snuck in through the back of the house and tip toed up the stairs. She made her way to her room and silently closed the door. She needed to change. If she was going to be on her own, she needed to have her clothes. She grabbed one of the biggest bags she had and stuffed it with clothes.

She then changed from her work out clothes into a pair of black high-waisted shorts and pulled up the small suspenders over a white baby tee. She looked over at the knee high boots…they had her brother's name on them. She pulled them on then reached for his brown oversized sweater. She snuck back downstairs and out the door.

They didn't notice she was gone until half way through the night. By then she was already at Middleton. She hadn't eaten or slept. She was too busy fearing that the police would find her. She couldn't afford it. Speaking of afford, she only had twenty bucks in the pocket of her brother's jacket. She trudged through the snow with a slight shiver. She should have worn pants.

She stood in the middle of the town and glanced around. Not much here. Most of the lights to the local stores were empty. The only ones open were the gas stations and the local Bar. She stomped over to the bar. The bar had hot food. But where would she sleep. She groaned and stood in front of the bar. She should go in. Order something small. Something cheap.

Order steak.

No, that was probably expensive.

Order water.

Water's free.

No, grumbling in her stomach was telling her food.

She sighed and took a step towards it.

Until, the door swung open and a cop walked out. Ana quickly dove behind the truck; hoping the cop didn't see her.

"You boys didn't need to cause all that ruckus back there. They're just local asses." The cops stated as she walked past the truck. Two men that were with her walked past the truck as well. One with red hair and the other with black hair. The red head did a double take when he saw Ana. She quickly put her finger to her lips. He smirked and followed after the other two.

She exhaled.

But now she was scared to go inside. What did they do? Are people angry? Or hurt? She couldn't go in there if there were other authorities. Ana craned her head to the other side of the truck to see the parked police car.

_Shit_.

Ana turned to one side than the other and-.

_What _is _that_?

A girl, no _woman_, who was hovering right over church. Her hair was flaming around her; coming off in embers at the end. She was…_orange_ and almost _naked _with her being covered by merely _cloths _hiding her womanly bits.

Ana stood up and gaped at her like she was a goddess. The woman must have noticed because she raised her hand and waved it with an annoyed expression on her face. It seems she didn't like being watched.

Anna attempted to turn her head but something flew up behind her. It appeared as a giant green bat with the teeth of a Piranha. Ana pointed and opened her mouth.

"Behind you!" She screamed. But the woman was hit: scratched across her back. The bat then wrapped his fingers around her neck and threw behind him.

_Shit times two. _

Ana didn't want to move.

But she got the woman captured…she was captured, right? But what was that _thing_? She glanced around. She couldn't exactly go for help. No, the woman looked old enough to handle herself. She could take care of whatever that was….

Right?


	3. Come On Closer

**Here's the next chapter! Whoo! I'm just really excited to work on this! **

* * *

What was she doing?

Why was she running?

More important, why was she running towards where the woman was thrown?

_Because I'm an idiot_. She thought as she ran through the woods of Middleton. She ran through, hoping the woman was wiping that giant bat's ass. She pulled her legs up as the snow was getting higher and higher. She was getting tired.

She looked up from the snow only to be blinded by the light that blasted throughout the sky. It was hot and radiated profoundly. Anaiz brought her arm up to shield her eyes from the light. When it died down, she spotted the bat flying away. She was close. Her heart was beating in her throat, she felt as if she was going to fall at any minute because of the snow.

She finally broke through the woods and practically fell on her face. "Oh! Oh, shit!" She stomped her feet on the floor to prevent her from falling. She then glanced up and spotted the orange woman on the floor.

The woman was curled up on the ice cold floor with her hands held together. She looked as if she was freezing. Ana slowly stepped near her. "I can imagine you must be freezing right now." She stated. "I would give you my jacket, but we'd _both_freeze to death. Because this jacket is _shit_." She dropped down to her knees in front of the woman.

She was out. She wasn't moving. Ana placed two of her fingers against the woman's neck. "You're alive. But you're prolly cold." She rubbed her hands against the woman's arms. "I don't know if this is helping."

The woman slowly opened her eyes. "W-who…?" She swallowed. "Who are _you_?"

"Uhm, Anaiz. But you can call me Ana. I'm the one who was, like, staring at you? Up when you were floating over the church?" Ana pointed back towards the woods. "I screamed at you to watch out, but you got hit. Sorry about that, by the way."

"Not your fault." The woman answered. "I was not prepared…"

"Oh, so you were, like, _ambushed_?"

"Yes."

"_**Kory!**_" A voice suddenly shouted. Ana jumped and twisted her head to see the red haired man that was with the cop. He was running towards the two.

"Is that…?" Kory spoke up.

Roy stopped in front of Ana. "You're the girl from the truck." He dropped to his knees behind the orange who and picked her up; cradling her in his arms. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just got here. I saw the light and-."

"Her powers." The man stated. "God, she's freezing."

"I assumed. I mean, I would have given her my jacket, but it's not doing much for me." Ana pulled at the collar of her jacket.

"I've got you." He reached behind him and pulled an arrow out of the quiver that was on wrapped around his torso. He slammed the arrow into the ground. Seconds later, a fire erupted.

"Whoa," Ana's hair turned blue. She then groaned. "Damn, I could have used my stupid staff." She placed her hand on the staff that was currently held by the back loop of her shorts.

"It's cool, we'll have enough heat from that." The man assured with a smile.

"Thank you, Roy Harper. You're a kind man." The orange woman stated. "And you, Anaiz."

"Shhh, you'll ruin my reputation." Roy joked. "I'm supposed to be the idiot."

"Oh, you certainly are an idiot." She agreed. "But you bring light into a world that has not shown me much kindness."

"You've been hurt, Kory. Well, not just you-me, Jason…But we've found _each other_. We're going to be _fine_." He assured.

"Hi, I'm third wheel." Ana waved her hand.

Roy smirked. "Sorry about our Dr. Phil Moment. Who're you?"

"Anaiz Kord. You can call me Ana, though." She introduced. "Though, I-OH SHIT!"

"He's right behind me?" Roy motioned to turn around just as the bat flew and grabbed Roy by his quiver and yanked him up into the air.

"I admit I made a mistake. While tracking you across the globe-waiting for the moment to strike…it seemed, from a distance, that you and the Red Hood considered this _disgusting_ thing to be no more than a little Orange Wind-up Doll. I cannot believe you've put your lot in with _hers_!" The bat announced.

"Oh my god, it can talk?" Ana gaped.

"Who are _you_to call anyone _disgusting_?" Roy joked.

"_Shut up!_" The bat demanded. "You want to live with this alien dog, then you can _die like one_!"

"Put him _down_!" Ana swung her staff and allowed it to collide with his leg. The spikes dug into his leg.

"Arg! You little-."

Roy quickly cut him off by kicking him in the face. "Sorry, chuckles. Looks like she's not letting anyone die today." Roy unclicked his quiver and dropped to the floor.

"Seriously? Without your arrows you're just a _burnout_in a _beanie_." The bat teased.

"_Harsh_." Ana stated as she pulled her staff from his leg.

"I know, right? I'm not even _into_drugs." Roy commented. "But, look big guy, you think that, but if you _really_think that arrows are everything, then keep 'em. Let me know how that works for you."

He then grabbed Ana by the arm and yanked her to the ground with the woman. He jumped on top of both of them.

"Roy?" The woman questioned.

"Hold tight, girls." He warned.

The bat looked up at the bag just as all of them blew up in his giant hand. The Ana gasped as she watched the fire change from blue to red and green, signaling that there was _more_than enough arrows in there. Unfortunately, Roy's plan backfired as the bat fell backwards onto the three of them. They crashed through the ice and into the freezing cold water.

The woman abruptly grabbed onto Ana's jacket and pulled her into the same arm with Roy. She then grabbed the bat and pushed towards the surface. It wasn't until she broke free that Ana noticed, she had suddenly gotten her powers back.

"X'Hal!" She shouted as she broke to the surface.

"K-K-Kori! H-How'd you d-do th-that?" I th-thought y-you g-got zapped and lost your p-powers." Roy questioned.

"I certainly _did_." She confirmed as she dropped the bat then gently placed Roy and Ana on the ground.

Ana shivered violently as she quickly scooted towards Kori's heat.

"And if I was any _other_born on Tamaran, Crux's hard-earned knowledge of my people would have stripped me of my powers _forever_. But for the ten years I was in captivity, there were…alterations. Experiments conducted that set my physiology far apart from the rest of my people. Information Crux could have _not_known." Kori explained.

"S-Sounds brutal." Ana scooted closer.

"In the _past_." Kori's tone was a deadly one. "So don't ever speak of it again."

Ana scooted towards Roy this time.

"It's okay, she's harmless." Roy assured.

Kori's hand lit up a bright purple. She pointed it at Crux with an infuriated expression spread across her features. "Now we will see if everything he has done to his body in the name of misguided vengeance will protect him from the living flame of a _star_."

Ana looked up to Roy. "Okay, _mostly_harmless." He walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Uhm, isn't that _overkill_?"

Kori looked back. "_Is _it?"

"Kori! Roy!" A voice called from the woods once more. "I don't know what you're doing or who that is! I'm not even going to ask right now! But we've got to get the hell out here…_five minutes ago_!" The black haired man that was with the cop earlier was now running towards them. "The _Untitled_left a departing gift. An Angry mob that didn't realize I just killed the _monster_living among them!"

"Wouldn't it be better if you just explained to them what happened?" Kori questioned.

"You've never seen the guy speak in public, huh?" Roy commented.

"Please tell me I can come." Ana looked up at the two of them.

"Uh," Roy blinked. "What?"

"I need to leave Colorado." Ana blurted out. "I need to leave this place. I _have_to come, please."

"Uh, Jay-bird, is it cool if we have a plus one?" Roy pointed down at Ana. "Plus, I think Kori can keep them at bay until we escape."

"Not likely." Kori denied. "My powers are pretty much set to _incinerate_."

"Which means we need another plan." Ana added.

"Less babbling!" The man shouted. "More getting the _hell out of here!"_

"I guess that means we should go." Roy grabbed onto Ana's hand and pulled her away.

Kori picked up Crux and flew off with him. Ana looked back to see the angry mob chasing through the woods after the black haired man.

"Oh, they look _really_angry." Ana blinked.

"Yeah, I would think so." Roy responded.

* * *

Crux was locked on the ship. Ana was in awe at the ship. She couldn't close her mouth. The wires, the equipment, the scenery…it was as if it was pulled directly out of a _sy-fi_movie. She was in so much amazement, that she didn't even hear Roy.

"Huh, what?" Ana shot her attention towards him. "_So_, why do _you_need to leave Colorado?"

"Why were you _in_Colorado?" Ana teased as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, you're on _our_ship now, girly. You answer _us_." The back haired man responded.

Ana sighed and dropped her arms. "Okay, but it's…" She bit her lip and caved her shoulders in. "If I tell you, will you believe me?"

"Depends on what you did." The black haired man answered.

Kori began to start up the ship. Ana's shoulders jumped, her hair turning yellow. She took a breath and calmed herself, her hair turning back to its normal white. That's when it all hit her. Everything. The murder. "Okay, so…I was a cheerleader in the High School one town over I…I was after school yesterday when I went to go find my best friend. She…she had…" Ana moved her arm to the back of her head, then stopped and brought it to her arm, but stopped again. She finally dropped her arms and took a deep breath.

"Not much of a story teller." The man blurted out.

"Look, what happened yesterday _ruined_my _life._I'm deemed a criminal now because my _best friend_decided to kill her _teacher_then _herself_out of fear of going to _jail_. And of course, _I_get pinned for it and _everyone_believes _I_did it because I'm a _metahuman_. So of course _I did it_!" She threw her hands in the air. "I'm a _junior_in _High School_! I'm supposed to go to _college_! And be a _Cheerleader_for Colorado State while studying to be a _doctor_! But now I'm…_fucked_ because my _stupid dead best friend_decided to _murder_someone!"

"Well, there's your story." Roy joked. "But how did _you_get pinned?"

"Does it matter?" Ana shook her head.

"Yes," The man answered. "how did you get framed?"

"My friend stabbed herself with a scalpel knife. I pulled it out just as some other cheerleaders found me." Ana answered with a sigh. "She didn't want to go to jail."

"Then why'd she kill a teacher?" Roy pulled his hand up.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Her voice cracked. The images were still fresh. Maybe this was a mistake going with them.

"But how-."

"Drop it, Roy." The black haired man ordered as he noticed Anaiz's hair turning red from the pain. "Look, _I_don't believe you did it. I'm pretty sure _Roy_and _Kori_ don't believe you did it."

"You could just be saying that and then turn me in the next chance you get." Ana's voice cracked again. She cleared her throat and looked to her shoes so they wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"We _believe_you, Ana." Roy stated.

Ana looked up at him. He had a small smile on his face. Ana's hair turned a light blue now. "Really?"

"Yeah, besides, you don't even look like the type to kill." The black haired man added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ana cocked a brow as she put a hand on a hip with a smile.

"It means you are a…_whimp_?" Kori questioned from the seat.

"Damn, _Kori_ called you out." Roy jabbed his thumb in her direction.

Ana giggled. Maybe it _wasn't_a mistake.

* * *

**Whooo! Shitty ending but whateves! Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	4. Pavlove

**Here's another one! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Ana sat on top of the ship with a pair of binoculars in her hands; she watched the ambulance (that Ana "wished" up with her staff) enter Arkham Asylum. She slammed the palm of her hand against the top of the ship. A moment later, the hatchet opened up. Roy poked his head out of the ship.

"Is he in?" Roy asked.

"That's what she said." Ana replied; standing up. "And yeah."

"No, you're not coming inside yet." Roy stopped her from entering.

"What? Why?"

"Because you have to watch him and make sure he comes back, too."

"_Why_?" She whined. "Why don't _you_do it?"

"Because I'm trying to cool down the Princess." Roy waved his hand. "You saw how pissed she was when Jason said she couldn't kill Crux."

"Well, yeah, but still." Ana tipped her head to the side. "She shouldn't be _that_pissed…right?"

"Well, if someone tried to kill you, wouldn't you want to kill him?" Roy questioned.

Ana glared at him.

Roy ground his teeth together with a quick. "oh, right, sorry." He then slammed the hatchet closed.

"Ah! No! Roy!" She slammed the ship. But he didn't reopen the door. "Ugh."

Ana had never been to Gotham before, nor had she seen Arkham Asylum in person before. It always looked like a Tim Burton Castle to her. But seeing it in person washed away any innocence she had stored in her brain about the place. It _looked_abandon but she knew (Hell, all of _Gotham_ knew) it was _far_from it. Ana had always heard _horror_stories about Gotham since she was twelve; making her believe it was a literal Hell Hole. So swore, _frequently_, that she wouldn't step _foot_into Gotham.

_Heh, never say never_. She smirked as she brought the binoculars back to her blue green eyes.

She spotted the ambulance heading towards them.

"Already?" Ana pulled the binoculars down and slammed on the door once more.

Roy swung open the hatchet. "She's still not calm. I think-."

"Jason's coming back." She pointed out into the woods.

"Already?" He dropped down into the ship, allowing Ana to do the same. "Shouldn't the transaction be longer? I was hoping we'd get to bust in and whoop some ass."

"We wouldn't have to be _whooping ass_ or _worrying_ if Crux was _dead_." Kori stated from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, but then I'd never get to come to Gotham and see how _beautiful_it was." Ana announced sarcastically.

"You can see behind all the smoke?" Jason joked as he entered the cockpit fully dressed in his Red Hood gear.

"That was _smoke_? I thought it was the clouds?" She shrugged with a smile.

"Either way, we're done, Roy. Let's get out of here." He ordered.

Roy was already at the pilot's seat; pressing away at the buttons and flipping switches.

"Yes, _Let's_." Kori agreed.

"Still pissed, Princess? Really?" Jason's tone was an annoyed one.

"Fear not, Fearless-_not_-Leader." Roy assured. "Turns out Tamaraneans have curse words for body parts I've never even heard of. But don't worry, I made sure all the _minors_weren't around to hear it."

Ana scoffed while throwing her hands up.

"Kori, this was the best solution." Jason persuaded. "Killing a criminal is _one_thing-."

"_But because it isn't a crime to kill an alien, he wasn't going to jail_." Kori finished. "So you've explained. _Again and again_." She turned away from him. "And you people wonder why I still don't feel at _home_on Earth after all these years."

"How many years has she been here?" Ana whispered to Roy. He turned to her and shrugged.

"Don't paint us all with the same brush, Princess. I'll make you a promise, when we get to your planet, you can kill _anyone_you want." Jason nodded.

Kori removed herself from her seat with much force. "Of course I can." She strutted off. "It's _my_planet."

Ana opened her mouth.

"Don't." Jason warned.

She held her hands up and closed her mouth.

"Well," Roy started.

"And there goes the other one." Jason sighed.

"This baby isn't getting us off-world, but as an inter-orbital transport? I've never seen anything this amazing in my _life_!" He roamed his hands across the board of buttons and switches that were lined up in intricate locations. "This, coming from a guy who's been thrown off the Q-Core building. _Without_a parachute!"

"She's got a cloaking device, omni-satellite detection and deflection tech, promethium self-replicating energy cells _and_vertical take-off and landing!" Roy gushed.

Ana shook her head. "I felt like I was in my friend's _robotic_class. _Christ_."

"I felt like I was watching the _Sy-Fi_Channel." Jason added.

"Okay, okay, before anyone asks, _yes,_I'm in _Love_." Roy stated.

"Too bad no one asked." Ana plopped herself in the seat adjacent to Roy.

"Wait, Omni-satellite detection? So you speak a word and it searches transmissions from where to where?" Jason questioned.

"From anywhere on the planet." Roy smiled. "Look, Ana, turn the black dial."

"They're twelve black dials." Ana pulled her hand up over the table of buttons.

"The one closest to Jason."

Ana took ahold of the knob and twisted it.

"_Batman Africa_." Roy announced.

"_**Batman Incorporated**_**. Batwing reporting in."**A voice sounded through the speaker. "_**Today I located the-**_."

"Turn it off." Jason ordered. His voice carried vile.

Ana quickly twisted the knob in the opposite direction of him. "Not a fan of Batman Africa?"

"Not a fan of _Batman_."

"Eeee," Ana took her hand off the dial and glanced up at Jason, who was no longer there, but behind Roy.

"Roy, I don't mean to tell you how to fly, but maybe you should steer out of the black cloud formation." Jason pointed at the windshield.

Ana and Roy faced each other, faced the sky, then glanced back at Jason.

"What?" Roy blinked.

"There's not a cloud in the sky, dude." Ana answered.

"Right." Jason nodded. "Never mind."

Ana and Roy faced the sky once more.

"I'm bored." Kori announced as she reentered the cockpit.

"Must…find…auto-pilot." Roy glanced around frantically for the button.

"You're gross." Ana scrunched her face up.

"I'm a _man_." Roy corrected.

Kori snorted behind Ana as she put a hand on his seat.

Ana laughed. She glanced over to Roy, who was now hunched; a pout now framing his features.

"Mayhap, yeah…But mayhap _not_." Jason suddenly said out loud.

"Is he talking to himself?" Ana peaked behind her.

"The _real_problem is that I don't think this thing has an auto-pilot." Roy sighed.

Jason was now going into a full out conversation with himself. Kori now sat on the hand rest of the passenger's seat. "Are you sure we shouldn't-?"

"Nah, he's probably thinking out loud." Roy assured. "I do it all the time."

"I didn't know you were capable of thinking." Kori joked.

"Dude, she's on a roll." Ana chuckled.

"I know it wasn't _me_." Jason's voice was now hard to ignore. "Tell me, or so God help me-."

The three turned around to see Jason pointing his sword into thin air.

"What the hell?" Ana blinked.

"Jason, you really need to stop waving that knife around!"

"No, Roy, that smoke? Where's is coming from?" Kori pointed at the faint smoke that was becoming vivid.

There was a voice, it wasn't loud. Barely audible to any of their ears. But the voice became clear, along with the woman who stood before them. She had white hair pulled into braids with eyes as black as coal. Her body was covered with a pure black suit that was surrounded with black smoke.

"If she could see how foolish you truly are, she would be _ashamed_of you." The woman declared.

"That doesn't even sting, coming from the person she banished." Jason retorted.

"Where did that woman come from?" Kori questioned as she flew over the seat, a Starblot ready.

Roy and Ana jumped over as well; her staff in her hands while Roy readied his bow.

"The hell if I know." Roy replied.

"_**Enough!**_" The woman shouted as the black smoke circled around Jason's blade and shattered it. The smoke then entangled around Jason; engulfing him. "You have _no idea_ the sacrifices I have made in my own battle against The Untilted! Unlike you, I wasn't able to walk away from my responsibilities after I was _cast out_of The All Caste. My battle with The Untitled started shortly after the sun began to cast shadows over the earth!"

Kori jumped forward and blasted a hoard of starbolts at the woman; releasing Jason from his black prison. "Under the circumstances, I would empathize with your plight, but I am more interested in preventing you from harming Jason."

"For real." Ana jumped over to Jason, who was quickly trying to push himself up from the ground.

"Yo, Princess, a little _warning_next time you decide to fire a starbolt _inside the ship_!" Roy announced as he checked the status of the ship.

"Be careful, Jay. You're hurt." Ana placed her hand on his ribs. "They're cracked."

"We can't go to a hospital." Kori informed as she floated near them.

"No, I can heal them." Ana shook her head.

"What?" Jason looked down at her. "No, no time for that! You guys have to get away _now_. Essence is more powerful than you can imagine-."

"Did you miss the part where I reduced her to embers?" Kori interrupted.

"Those weren't embers! That was _smoke_!" Jason shouted. "She's _smoke_!"

"Behind you!" Ana shouted as Essence appeared behind Kori and slammed her foot against Kori's back.

"X'Hal!" She cried as she was shoved forward into the computer banks. She crashed into them, the wire entangling around her arms and legs.

"That's the problem with you, Aliens and Humans alike!" Essence announced.

"I'm a _meta_, ninjette!" Ana shouted as she pointed her staff at her; her hair turning green. "And you're about to see _No light, no light_*."

Essence yelped and covered her eyes and swung her hand around, the black smoke flew around and crushed Ana against the wall.

"No!" Jason shouted as Ana's limp body collapsed to the ground. She groaned.

"Essence, stop! This is between _you and me_." Jason pleaded as he reached to his holster while leaning near Ana's body.

"_You_are the one who brought these-_ugh_-children into matters that don't concern them." She rubbed her eyes to attempt to wipe the spell from her eyes. "The pulp will be on _your hands_!"

"I'm _serious_. _**Back off**_**!**" Gun shots fired. They were loud enough to cause Ana to jump out of her unconsciousness.

"Ah! A little warning here!" Ana cried as she attempted to stand up. Essence crushed her legs, they were still resetting. Ana collapsed back; the pain shooting through her legs.

"You're alive?" Jason looked back.

"Don't focus on me." Ana pointed to Essence, who was not affected by the bullets.

Essence scoffed. "You know there is no weapon made by man that can stop me." She was blinking furiously. The spell was still in effect. "I was willing to let you live, Jason. As long as your actions helped me to, at long last, _Destroy_the rest of my family. But that's not going to happen."

"Clearly." Ana finished as she pushed herself up with the wall.

"No weapon made my man, huh lady?" Roy joked. "Well, here are a few of my own!" He fired off arrows that only phased through her.

"Flare arrows?" She could feel them. "I'll give you credit. But the darkness that flows through me is older than the sun itself."

"Yeah, history was never my strongest subject. Or Biology. But what I lack in book smarts I make up for in _aim!"_

"Stop." Essence waved her hand towards Roy's voice. "You are just embarrassing yourself." The smoke collided with Roy and sent him out of the windshield.

"Roy!" Ana cried as she attempted to move forward.

But Jason shoved his hand out in front of her to halt her actions.

"Hood, what are you doing?" Ana grabbed onto his arm. "Roy-."

"Will be fine. Is your staff made by man?" He looked down at her.

"This? I don't think so. My brother bought it for me at a Thrift Store." She held it up. "Why?"

"Do you think it'll work on her?" Jason asked quickly as he noticed Kori blasting her once more. Kori then flew towards the windshield.

"I think…so?" Ana shrugged.

"Well, _do_something!" Jason demanded.

"Don't _yell_!" Ana defended.

"Before I go, you will suffer for daring to strike me out, _Princess_." Essence threatened.

"_Let's disappear into the night*."_

Jason glanced down to see Ana's eyes turn a bright purple before Essence was abruptly halted in mid hair. As if an invisible hand grabbed onto her. She then gasped, _screamed_, then dispersed into the air.

Ana blinked and turned her attention to the staff. "I guess it isn't."

"You guys okay?" He glanced around at the three.

"That is not really the question, Jason. Is it?" Kory narrowed her eyes at him as she helped Roy through the window.

Jason cocked a brow. "What?"

"She means you just found out your ex is the daughter of the woman who trained you both to be assassins, and they were_both_kinda-sorta-members of The Untitled and you're worried about _us_?" Roy answered.

"You're an assassin?" Ana looked up at Jason, her hair a yellow now.

Jason tipped his head to the side for a second and then sighed. "I'm not…she's not an _ex_, Harper. She's a woman I thought I once knew."

Ana sat down on the floor. "An ex."

"Basically." Roy agreed.

Jason sighed. "Okay, whatever."

Ana held her head in her hands. "I don't even know what's going on."

Jason opened his mouth. Ana held up her hand in protest. "And I don't _wanna_know."

* * *

**These are the songs Ana used for her staff!**

***No Light By Florence And The Machine**

***Sky Is The Limit By Jason Derulo**

**More to come! R&R pls :D**


	5. Monster Hospital

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is she asleep?" Kori questioned as she snuck behind Jason.

He turned back and nodded. "Yeah. The second I gave her a pillow she put her head down and passed out."

"She has every right to. It's been a long night. And it's going to be a longer one." Kori sighed.

"I know. I don't want her to have to go with us, Kori. I mean, she was able to get rid of Essence, but…what she's been through in the past two days, without a _break_? How is she even handling this?" Jason placed his hand on his head. "I know I just met her, but after what she's told us, I don't think we should even have her around."

"She has nowhere else to go, Jason." Kori stated. "Her family abandon her and we can't leave her anywhere else. If we do and she is apprehended by police…being a Metahuman, they will _not_ take her case _lightly_."

Jason sighed again. "I _know_. But, we can't have her with _us_. Not with the way _we _are."

"_We _are people who've found each other. We are people who are trying to _fit in_." Kori glanced at Ana's sleeping form. "Don't you think that, her being a Metahuman, she's had to try a fit in as well?"

"Maybe," Jason nodded. "So we're just going to keep her?"

"She's not a _pet_, Jason. She can choose whether she stays with us or not." Kori stated as she walked passed him. "Now let her rest. She will wake up when we reach the Hospital."

* * *

"Where are we?" Ana yawned as she shuffled into the Cockpit.

"Well look who decided to wake up." Roy teased. "You dream of anything good?"

"Pancakes." Ana nodded. "Not like it matters, I don't need to eat anyways."

"Did you sleep well?" Kori questioned from the passenger seat. She pulled up from the seat to head towards the young girl.

"Yeah, but where are we?" Ana rubbed her eyes.

"Still in Gotham." Jason answered.

"_Still_?" Ana's clothed hands stayed on her eyes. "Why?"

"One of Jason's _archenemies _is calling for him. So she took up a Children's Hospital Gotham General Hospital." Roy stated from the captain's chair.

Ana sat herself down on the floor while placed a hand on her head. "For _Christ's _sake, you guys don't take a break, do you?"

"We _were_, but then this came up." Jason pointed at the map. "Suzie Su said I had _two hours _to turn myself in to her or she'd kill every kid there. That was an hour and forty-five minutes ago."

"What? She's going to murder kids?" Ana dropped her hands; her hair a bright yellow.

"Yes," Kori answered. "And according to the sensor's from Crux's ship…there are over two dozen heavily armed men inside, their weapons trained on innocent and inform children, unless we kill these cowards, this vile cow has all the firepower she needs to carry out her threat."

"Don't, _kid_ yourself, Kori. This wasn't a _threat, _it was a declaration of War." Jason corrected.

Ana groaned. "So do we have a plan?"

* * *

The men backed the children into the corner; their guns pointed directly at their heads, ready to fire off into their skulls. The kids were afraid, _terrified, _by the men.

Suddenly, the air became hot. The floor below them began to pull them under. They cried for help and attempted to cling onto anything they could, to no avail. Most of them fell, right through the floors of the hospital, as if there _were _no floors. They were phasing through them. Until they were finally met with the first floor of the hospital.

"_We're going down, down in an earlier round_." Ana sang with her staff held high in the air. "_Sugar, we're going down swinging*!" _

"Nice," Roy smiled. "Did it get all of them?"

"I don't know." Ana shrugged. "Where's Kori?"

"She's coming." Roy assured. "Come on, we gotta go make sure we got all of the guards."

The two ran up the emergency stairs, stopping at almost every floor to check if there were guards. When there were, Ana and Roy took them out with ease. They continued until Roy began to become fatigued.

"Hold on." Roy took a deep breath and hunched over; his hands on his knees. "Give me a minute."

"Dude, how are you tired?" Ana stopped. "I haven't even broken a _sweat_."

"Well, _excuse me _for being a part of the _Robotics _team instead of the _Football _one."

"Please, you're skinny ass would be trampled." Ana joked as she continued up the stairs.

"What is _with _you guys and making fun of me?" Roy cried as he followed after her.

By the time they got to the thirty-fifth floor, most of the men were gone. But Starfire was there flying around to be assured as well.

"It's clear." Stafire assured. "I was able to take out the ones you left for me on the first floor."

"Take out?" Ana whispered under her breath.

"How do you feel?" Roy questioned.

"Perfectly fine." Kori answered with a smile.

Roy smirked. "Remind me, when this is all over, to ask you on a _proper _date."

Kori's smile widened. "I think I would like that."

"Hi, third wheel again." Ana waved.

"Sorry, we need to go find Jason." Roy motioned towards the end of the hallway when suddenly they heard a scream along with an elevator racing towards the ground behind the doors.

"Is Jason in that?" Ana pointed.

"I believe so." Kori flew towards the door and ripped them open. She then flew down to catch the elevator.

Ana and Roy raced over to the doors and peeked their heads down. To see Kori barely grab onto the wire that held the elevator.

"Two floors down." Roy updated. "He's two floors down."

"Got it." Ana gave him thumbs up as she raced towards the stairs. She slid down the railings until she got to the thirty-third floor and slammed through the door. Sure enough, there was Jason, flipping a large red haired woman (who Ana assumed was Suzie Su) over him and onto her back. The ground shook at the impact of her.

"You need a new perspective. One that tells you it's time to let go." Jason said as he pointed his gun at her head.

Ana froze. He wasn't going to kill her…was he?

"_Never_. Not for a second. As long as I still breathe, my only thought will be breaking your neck and licking the blood and bile that oozes from your lifeless body. I won't stop. Ever." Suzie promised as she glared into Jason's red helmet.

"I respect your decision." Jason nodded.

Then fired off the gun.

Ana screamed.

* * *

***Sugar, We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy**

**enjoy! R&R!**


	6. Settle Down

**Here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy! **

**And thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them up!**

* * *

Ana covered her mouth.

"Ana," Jason didn't mean for her to see that. He didn't _want _her to see that.

Her hair was yellow; her eyes were currently being filled with water. She was trembling. Seeing someone die, _right after _you saw _two _other people die only _two _days ago…there was no way she could brush this off.

"Ana," Jason repeated. "I didn't-."

Ana shook her head as if to say that his words weren't going to help. She didn't run, though. She didn't move. So Jason did.

"I didn't mean for you to…" He looked down at his gun and then put it back in his holster. He pulled his other hand up to her. "You shouldn't have seen that."

"You shouldn't have _done _it." She was crying, though her tears were still paused in her eyes. The crying was in her voice. "I could have…" She stepped back from him as he got closer. "I could have sent her to Antarctica…or Africa."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Ana shook her head again. "No you're not."

"Not about her. No." Jason admitted. "I shouldn't have brought you here."

"You shouldn't have _killed_." Her voice was muffled through her sleeves. But he could still hear her. He shouldn't have taken her. He needs to drop her off somewhere. Not in Gotham, though.

She took a deep breathe. "I just…" She let her hands fall from her mouth. "I just don't…I don't…I'm sorry." She shook her head with a smile. "I don't…"

"Is everything cool-Whoa." Roy noticed Suzie's skull being blown off. "Took a little off the top, huh?"

"Shut up, Roy." Jason growled.

Ana rubbed her eyes with her sleeves and quickly turned to walk passed Roy. "Can we go now? I wanna eat something."

"Ana, wait." Jason followed after her.

"Wait, what happened?" Roy motioned after Jason as well.

"She saw me kill Suzie. I knew we shouldn't have kept her. She can't handle what we do." Jason whispered.

"Handle what we do?" Roy questioned. "Are you saying you took joy in killing Suzie?"

"No, of course not."

"Then you don't like what you do either." Roy shook his head.

"No, it's not the same." Jason responded. "_She _can't handle dead bodies."

"And you think _I _can?" Roy placed he hand on his chest. "I can brush them off now…but mentally, it leaves a scar."

"Exactly, which is something Ana doesn't need."

"Maybe not. But she's already seen _two_ people die in front of her. One more might still freak her out. But in the end, it's going to be those first two that are gonna be in the back of her head. No one else's. Because _she _didn't kill Suzie. You did." Roy pointed out. "Besides, as you can see, she's trying to brush it off now."

"But…she saw me kill Suzie…and I don't want her to see us murder and think it's okay. _She _doesn't need to murder." Jason stated.

"Then don't let her."

"Then we're being hypocrites."

"It's not about us, though. It's about her." Roy climbed up the stairs. "Maybe it's too late for us. But not for her."

"So we're just going to keep her then?" Jason trailed behind Roy.

"What is she? A pet?" Roy joked.

Jason inwardly groaned.

* * *

At the rooftop, Ana was on top of the ship with Starfire next to her. They sat down adjacent to each other. Ana's hair was a light blue now. She had her head against Kori's arm, which was wrapped around her waist.

"The things we've been through, Ana, this is what makes us who we are." They heard Kori explain. "You still have hope. You still have innocence. Something we no longer have even an _ounce _of. If you wish to stay, that is fine. But you have to be strong. Stronger than you've ever been." She looked down at Ana. "Can you do that?"

Ana looked at Kori and smiled. "Yeah." She wiped her tears with her sleeve. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good, now we can go eat!" Roy called. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt the Opera moment?"

"Who is Opera?" Kori questioned.

"Doesn't matter." Jason stated. "Let's go."

Kori grabbed onto Ana and flew to the ground with them.

"You okay?" Jason pointed at Ana.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little…shaken."

Something inside the ship rang off.

"You gonna answer that?" Ana jabbed her thumb towards the ship.

Jason nodded and entered the ship. The three trailed behind him. When answered, a picture of an elder man on the screen.

"To all the allies of the Bat presently in Gotham…I send this with the greatest urgency. Tonight, this Court of Owls has sent their assassins to kill nearly forty people across the city. The Court's targets are all Gotham leaders. People who shape this city. I have uploaded a list of the targets' names, here. The Court's assassins, _Talons_, are already en route to their targets. They are highly trained killers, with extraordinary regenerative abilities." The man announced.

Ana peaked over his shoulder and sniffed; her hair a bright blue. "Sounds important."

"For many," He continued. "their targets…it may be too late. But I will keep the…Keep the line cave open as long as I can manage."

Roy blinked. "It seems from the call that a lot of your Bat Buddies have it covered."

Jason pulled off his helmet and glared at it.

"Red Robin here." A younger voice called out. "If you can hear us, Jason, we could use a hand."

"You know him?" Ana tipped her head to the side.

He didn't answer.

"Jason." Kori called.

"Yeah, I know him." Jason replied. "I haven't seen him in a month or two. Last time, it was at Lex Towers in New York City."

"Are we staying? Helping?" Kori questioned.

"You're kidding, right?" Roy snorted. "No way in Hell is he going to stick his neck out for-."

"That information Dump Alfred sent out…give me a person of interest who hasn't been covered by his Bat-Mites." Jason placed his helmet back on and pushed himself off his seat.

Roy spun around to the hologram that immediately turned on. It set to Chinatown.

"What are we gonna do there?" Ana yawned.

"Look for this guy." Roy pointed at the hologram picture of Victor Fries. She had recognized him from the news multiple times.

"Is he someone of importance?" Kori sneered.

Jason shook his head. "Let's go."

* * *

**And there it is! Thanks again!~**

**R&R!**


	7. I Got This Ice Box

**Whoo! Sorry this is late, I've been super busy! But here it is! **

* * *

Ana sat on the bent elbow of the Gargoyle statue. Her legs hung over and her gaze was trapped on the mounds upon mounds of Ice that were strewn all across Chinatown. Kori laid in between the wings of the statue while Jason and Roy were crouched at the feet.

"I don't understand, Jason." Kori started. "If you hate _Batman _so much, why are you willing to help him out?"

"Why do you hate Batman?" Ana leaned back against the gargoyle.

"That's for another time, Ana." Jason replied. "And this isn't about him, Kori. It's about a city under siege by a group of maniacs known as the Court Of Owls. It's not Gotham's fault Batman happens to live here."

"Court of Owls sounds like an emo punk band." Ana commented; kicking her feet.

Roy chuckled. "For real. Hey, that info dump on your _friend _Alfred has brought us right to Victor Fries' doorstep. Maybe we got here before the Talon assassin-thingy did…?" He tapped away at his IPad.

"No." Jason shook his head. "It's pretty clear Mr. Freeze knows the Court is after him. The lunatic has turned Chinatown into his own personal Bunker."

"I will say this for the man's work: It's a thing of beauty." Kori admired.

"Ehh, I don't think the people down there are saying that." Ana pointed at the ice.

"Talk about the lesser of the two _sucks_." Roy piped up. "We have to protect _Victor Fries_ from the Court Of Owls-."

"Even as we protect the city from Mr. Freeze? Yeah, basically." Jason nodded. He then stood up and leaped from the statue.

"Jay!" Ana called.

"Where are you going?" Kori flew from her position.

"He's fine." Roy assured.

Kori then flew down and grabbed ahold of Roy's Bow and Ana's jacket. She squeaked and grabbed onto Kori's arm. She flew down to where Jason was flipping through the ice.

"It should be a simple matter to locate Mr. Freeze and dispatch him before anyone gets hurt." Kori stated.

"Define _dispatch_." Roy looked up at her.

"Don't bother." Jason glanced back. "You two get as many people as you can away from here, quickly. I'll stop the assassin from killing Freeze and talk this psychotic snowman into scaling back the ice show."

"Shouldn't we all go in together?" Roy suggested.

"No, because we're not _together_. I'm here on family business and you three tagged along." Jason continued on.

"Wow, pretty cold." Ana peeked.

"Was that a pun?" Roy turned to her.

"No, like, why's he all…touchy about Batman?"

Roy tipped his head back and forth, as if contemplating whether or not to tell her.

"Jason was Robin: Batman's partner." Kori blurted out.

Roy threw his head back and groaned. "Uh, yeah. Robin. He kinda…died."

Ana's face scrunched up. "What…? How…? How'd he come back?"

Roy shrugged. "I don't think _he _even knows."

* * *

The three had gotten most of the people free. They guided the hobos out, melted half of the ice, and were able to create a pathway to Gotham. When it was all over, they raced to search for Jason. Which wasn't too hard since he collapsed with an assassin on him next to them. The assassin rose his hand to slam into Jason's head.

"Jason!" Ana shouted.

"I got it!" Roy called as he shot an arrow off.

It pierced right through the assassin's hands. He howled and turned to the three. "Someone is _foolish _enough to save you?"

"He has to," Jason swung his arm around, which was encased in ice, and knocked the assassin to the ground. "I'm the designated driver."

The assassin back-flipped off of Jason and ran towards and opening in the ice.

"He's getting away!" Kori announced. "Shall I incinerate him?"

"No! I've got it!" Jason denied. "If you three are done evacuating, I need all of you up top to deal with this freezing at the _source_." Jason turned.

"Jay, wait!" Ana stepped forward.

"I'm fine! Stay with Roy and Kori!" Jason ordered.

"I am, but…" Ana pointed at his arm. "_I'll Stop The World And Melt With You.*" _The ice slipped from Jason's hand into a puddle by his feet.

"Right, thanks." He nodded and ran off.

Ana had ran up until she caught up to Roy, who was watching Kori fly up to the broken window that led into Mr. Freeze's lab.

"What's she doing?" Ana glanced up at her.

"Trying to _help_." Roy smirked.

Abruptly, a ray of ice blasted from the window and crashed against Kori.

"_X'HAL!_" Kori cried as she fell from the sky.

Ana held up her staff. "_You've Made Your Bed, So Sleep With Him*." _

A king sized bed appeared seemingly out of nowhere; allowing Kori to fall onto the bed. Well, more slamming onto it.

"I really don't think this is going to end well." Roy commented. "Princess?"

"SREK KE'S RU, GRAR-RRRRU!" Kori exclaimed as she slammed one hand into the bed while the other was glowing thanks to a starbolt.

"You need to focus! Remember, we're here to _stop _Fries, not hot fry him!" Roy stated.

"I really don't think she cares, dude." Ana shook her head.

"USURURK TRE' TRISK'R TURRO!" Kori continued.

"No, I'm not getting through to her." It was Roy's turn to shake his head now.

"GO AWAY, CHILDREN!" Mr. Freeze shouted from the window. His Freeze Gun was ready in hand. "You are neither wanted nor _needed_! The next person to enter my lab, _Human _or Otherwise, will know the horror of a frozen death!"

"Well, at least we know he doesn't discriminate." Ana perked.

Starfire screamed and slammed both hands onto the bed, then shot off into the sky.

"Starfire, wait!" Ana called.

"Nope, that's not gonna work, but we need to get up there." He pointed at the window.

Ana sighed. "I got this." She held up the staff. "_I'm on the up and up." _

A blue glow formed around them and slowly lifted them into the air. "This thing is so _nifty_."

"Who says _nifty _anymore?"

"Don't judge me." Ana narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly, a starbolt exerted from the window. A second later, another exploded out.

"Uhm, Princess?" Roy blinked. "You mind scaling back on the fireworks? You know, to prevent the apocalypse?"

"I highly doubt she can hear you. She's too busy yelling."

They both were. God knows what they were yelling about. Ana tuned them out once they got to the top. Obviously, Roy was done with it, too, since he already had an arrow on his bow and was pulling back.

"Let's skip over ahead to _when it's over_." Roy commented as he let go of the arrow.

It plopped onto Mr. Freeze's helmet. He sneered. "Please, I've been hit by a speeding Batmobile. What kind of damage do you think an arrow will do?"

"About _1.21 gigawats worth_." The arrow sparked; sending electricity down his body and knocking him unconscious.

"He doesn't _look _rescued." Kori insulted.

"Says the girl who wanted to _charbroil _him." Roy retorted.

Ana made her way towards him. "For real. I mean, the guy's bad but I don't think he deserved dea-." Mr. Freeze suddenly reached out and grabbed a hold of Ana's leg.

She screamed and stomped on his helmet. Her foot broke through his helmet and slammed against his face. He was out once more.

Her hair was now a bright yellow. She turned to face Roy and Kori with an awkward laugh. "He startled me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! R&R!**

***Up and Up-Relient K**

***I'll Stop The World and Melt With You-Bowling For Soup**

***You've Made Your Bed-You Me At Six**


	8. All Through The Night

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You guys are the best! Here's the next one!**

* * *

**6 years ago...**

"Morgan, do you think I'm fat?"

The blonde perked up and turned towards her best friend, who was sporting a frown across her features.

"Well, yeah." Morgan answered. "But! You're going to be cheerleading! So, you don't have to worry about it for too long! Hey, I'll even go on a diet with you."

"Really?" Ana's frown deepened. "You think I'm fat?"

"Ana, look at yourself. Of course you are. I'm not gonna lie to you and say you're not. You obviously are. But you can lose it. So it won't be a problem." Morgan shrugged.

Ana got up from Morgan's bed. "I should get going."

"Oh, what, Ana? You're gonna leave Because I was being honest?" Morgan spun around in her chair.

"No, I'm leaving because you want me to lose the weight."

"Well yeah, of course I do. You get shitted on because you're fat. You lose the weight and the problem's solved."

"No, how about they _don't _make fun of me _at all._" Ana grabbed her bag and swung it around her. "No matter what I look like. That doesn't give you an excuse to make fun of me."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Whatever then. You know your way out."

* * *

**Now...**

After the whole Court Of Owls ordeal (which Jason still won't talk about it), the three finally took Ana to her home St. Martinique. The island was beautiful; turns out, the lived in a ship which had belonged to Starfire. They allowed the place to be hers as well. And after she ate and gave her a room, she locked herself in and broke down.

She cried onto the bed and gripped onto the sheets.

She cried because her best friend was dead.

She cried because her parents abandon her.

She cried because she lost everything.

She cried for three days.

* * *

"Is she ever coming out of there?" Roy glanced up from his cereal as he saw Jason walk into the kitchen.

"Well, she's a sixteen year old who lost everything." Jason stated. "I mean, we've been dragging her around Gotham so she hasn't exactly had time to mourn."

"But for three days?" Roy tipped his head.

"She's a young girl who hasn't been allowed to mourn. You allow her to mourn as long as she needs to." Kori stated as she picked up the bowl of grapes she finished washing. "Do not bother her."

"Oh, of course, mom." Roy gave her thumbs up.

Kori scoffed and walked off.

* * *

_What was going on? _

Jason groaned and twitched his hips forward. The girl below him moaned and dug her nails into his shoulder. His lips were latched onto her neck; one of his hands trailed down her body, the other was gripped onto her hip. He snapped his hips forward again. Her second hand gripped onto his hair and pulled. Jason's teeth peeked out and sunk into her neck.

"Guh, Jay..."

_Her voice..._

He tried to pull away to see her face, but was only pulled back. Irritated, he grabbed onto her wrist and slammed it onto the pillow. He pulled his face up to see hers. Her hair covered her eyes. But she was a grown woman. He knew that. He _felt _that. But that streak of white hair, it was slowly turning purple. Her mouth opened and her back arched. Jason started speeding up. He wanted to stop, but his hips continued.

"J-Jay, _harder." _Her legs wrapped around his hips and shoved him inside her. "_Please._"

And so he did. She _begged _and he _wanted _to go harder. He dug himself into her; she practically screamed. Her hand ripped at the sheets and she brought her hand up to scratch down his arm.

"God," she whispered, "_god._"

Jason _needed _to see her face.

_Who is she? _

He leaned down to her ear. "Lemme see your face." He whispered.

He saw her smile. She whipped her face to the side, her hair slipping from her eyes.

The purple faded from her eyes.

Blue-green

_Anaiz._

Jason gasped awake and shot up from his bed. He ran his hands down his face; sweat. He was _sweating. _And his pants were...he lifted up his sheets and groaned. He _came _from a _sex dream _with _Anaiz. _God, she was _sixteen _and he _barely _knew her. Why was this happening? He threw off his sheets and made his way to his personal bathroom to clean himself off. Unbelievable.

But that _couldn't _have been her. She was older. Her hair was brown save for the white streak that was turning purple. No, she had tattoos on her forearm and wrist. Her lip was peirced...

It wasn't Anaiz.

He walked out if the bathroom; he walked out of his _room_. He stomped down the hallway towards the kitchen. He was stopped in the living room when he spotted Ana sleeping on the couch. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying. Boxes of various candies were splayed all across the floor. A blanket was sloppily placed on her body. The TV was on and playing _The Mask. _Jason sighed and reached down to turn it off. He then scuffled over to her and grabbed on to her wrist.

She jumped and yanked her wrist away; her back slamming against the couch and the covers being pulled up to her face.

Jason pulled his hands back. "It's just me."

Ana's hair turned purple. "W-what? Oh, I..." She ran her fingers through her hair and blushed. "I-it wasn't jumping about that."

He cocked a brow. She got up and dropped the blanket. "I'm gonna, uhm, go to bed-_my _bed." She quickly stumbled past him and raced off to her room.

He stood there in the middle of the living room with a confused expression across his face. He shook his head and walked back off into his room.

* * *

**Blerb, short chapter and stuff. R&R guys!**


	9. Do I Wanna Know?

**Blerg, short chapter. Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

"Good Morning, Anaiz." Kori greeted as Ana stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hmm, morning, Kori." Ana scratched her head. "What's for breakfast?"

"I do not know. I do not cook." She held up a bowl of cereal.

"Well who does?" Ana pulled the sleeve of Jason's shirt up to cover her bare shoulder. She had asked him for some form of pajamas a couple nights back. Jason gave her one of his shirts and she had slunk back into her room.

"Jason, mostly. But he's not up yet." Kori answered.

"Which I a surprise." Roy commented from the table. A small cup of coffee was in front of him, still steaming. "Because he's normally up before us."

"I would imagine." Ana made her way towards the fridge. "He seems like the 'up and early' type."

She opened the fridge and bent over. Jason sniffed and made his way into the kitchen. Only to see Ana in his shirt, bent over, her underwear peaking from his big shirt. Jason closed his eyes shut, groaned, and rubbed his eyes in irritation.

"Headache?" Roy picked up the coffee.

"No, more like a nightmare." Jason replied.

Ana immediately stood up and slammed the fridge close; egg carton in hand. "Does anyone want eggs?" She offered through her teeth; her hair was a light red.

"Yeah, why not?" Roy waved his hand. "Make sure you make then _extra _greasy. I'm nursing one _Hell _of a hangover."

Jason plopped down next to Roy. "Me, too, please."

Ana actually made good eggs. Fairly good eggs. She even put down toast and orange juice. She are as well, then trailed back to her room; she didn't even look up at Jason.

"She seems distraught." Kori stated.

Jason froze; fork in his mouth.

"Her hair was red. So yeah, but then again, she _has _been mourning." Roy added.

"She's been distraught for almost a week." Jason finally answered. "Like you said, Kori, let her mourn."

* * *

Jason opened her door without knocking. "Ana," he called, "Ana, are you awake?"

"No." She answered.

"Ana...I think you should, come...outside. Kori's going to the beach. You should go sit in the sun with her for a while."

"I don't wanna." She replied. "I just wanna sleep."

"You've been sleeping for almost a week."

"I've been _crying _for almost a week. I was able to sleep last night though. Before you woke me up." Ana was curled under the covers.

"Yeah, about that, why did you...uhm, get up and...?" Jason stepped in her room.

Ana giggled. She..._giggled? _"I was just scared." The giggle carried in her words.

"No, you were embarrassed." Jason corrected.

"Because I was scared and I thought you were...someone else..."

Jason sighed, "fine, okay. But can you at least come outside. You have to at least get out of this bed sometime."

"Not now." Ana stated. "No, not now."

"Yes, Ana, I understand that you-."

"Understand?" She sat up on her bed and flung the covers off. The sleeve of Jason's shirt hung a little too low for Jason's sake. "Do you know what it feels like to have your _best friend kill themselves _all because she didn't want to...want to go to _prison? _The fact that I can't do _anything _now because I'm deemed a _murderer? _The fact that my _parents _basically _abandon _me because they believed I was _screwed? _You know _exactly _what that feels like?"

Jason scratched the back of his head. "Well, I know what it's like to be screwed over by your parents."

Ana rolled her eyes and slammed back against the bed. She groaned and took a deep breath into the pillow. She released it in sobs. Jason sighed and made his way towards her bed.

"Look, I...don't know..." He sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back. He opened his mouth but she reached around and grabbed on to his wrist.

"Please..._don't." _Her hair turned purple. "Please don't touch me for...a while." She dropped his wrist and scooted away from him.

Jason blinked. "Is there something...you're not telling me?"

"Hmmmmm." She dug her hands under her pillow and wiggled. The shirt was riding up; showing her bright pink panties. She turned her head to the side and opened her mouth. "When I get hurt, it's like ten times the pain. It feels like _Hell. _Like, one time, I did a backflip off the bleachers and caused an impact in my knee. It healed automatically but the phantom pain caused me to go into shock. So I _feel _pain more than anything. Now, when it comes to pleasure..." She tipped her head back and forth. "Sure, I could get it from sex. But, when someone _has _sex, or say, a sex _dream_ and I _touch _them, I feel _everything." _She rolled over. "Like how you had that dream last night. I don't _see it, _but I _feel it_."

The color drained from his face. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Uhm, so..."

"I know you didn't have sex." Ana giggled. "Unless you decided to have threesome with Kori and Roy, which, Kori touched my arm the other day and _whooooo _I was _not _prepared for _that_." She laughed. "I've been in here to avoid you." She rubbed her eyes. "You guys are horny as _fuck._"

Jason closed his eyes shut. "Alright, I'm going...to take a nap."

Ana chuckled. "Have fun."

* * *

**Well, there it was! R&R guys!**


	10. Up All Night

**6 years ago...**

"What do you mean?" Ana locked the door to this room. "You can't leave."

"Yes, I _do, _Ana." Kyle Kord stuffed more clothes into his backpack. "I _have _to go. I can't stay here. Not with Mom and Dad. Not after what happened to Abby."

"That was an accident! You know you can learn how to control this!" Ana stomped forward. "You can't _go!"_

"Shhhhh!" Kyle put his finger to his lips and made his way to the other side of his room to open the drawers. "Maybe I can, Ana. But I'm not going to be able to control them in a jail cell. I have to go."

"But then they'll _know _you did it! You'll be suspect number 1!" She held up her pointer finger to him. "You can't go!"

"Ana," her brother shoved a small bag into the larger one and zipped it up. "I'm done with this place. I'm _done_."

He walked towards her and kneeled down to her eye level. "I won't forget about you. When I make it big, when I put out my first single and this is _all _behind us, I promise I'll call you. I'll call you and tell you _everything." _

"Why don't you take me with you?" Ana's eyes watered.

"Because you're innocent, Annie. You're still young. You still have hope. I have nothing." He got up and grabbed his bag; heading towards the window. "I promise, I'll call you."

* * *

**Now...**

A phone. Jason gave Ana a phone. Of course, it was just as cool as theres was. Jason said only three contacts go into that phone: Kori's, Jason's, and Roy's. She couldn't contact anyone else unless she wanted to get caught. But Ana wanted another contact in there. One that she hadn't spoken to within at least two months. She had his number written in her backpack; she could call him. He would never turn him in-she never turned _him _in. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the number. She held it in her hands for a while; contemplating whether to call him or not. What if he changes his mind and decided to double cross her? What if he turns both him _and _the group in? What if...what if that's her brother and he would never do any of those things? She sat on the edge of her bed and gripped onto the piece of paper.

She then sighed and dropped the phone on the bed.

* * *

"We're going _where _exactly?" Ana slung her backpack onto her shoulder as she entered Crux's ship.

"Miami." Jason replied.

"Oh hell yeah." Roy pulled a pair of sumglasses from his breast pocket and flung them on his face. "Where the booze is practically free and beaches have more people than _New York." _

"Oh, and the _food!" _Ana trotted over to the passenger seat. "Cuban Bread, Arroz y Pollo, and all the Arroz y Frijoles you can eat till you drop!"

"What are we doing in Miami, Jason?" Kori questioned.

"Uh, I have to...meet someone important..." Jason scratched the back of his head.

"Important?" Roy perked his head back. "I'm pretty sure that's code for _a date_."

Ana's hair turned orange. "A what?" She shot her head back. "A _date? _You have a _date, _but I can't call my own _brother?_"

"Ana, we've talked about this. When this dies down, then you can talk to him. But right now, you're under fire." Jason berated.

Ana spun around in her chair and pouted.

"So it's a date?" Roy continued.

"_Yes, _Roy, it's a date." Jason confirmed. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Espero que ella es fea." Ana mumbled in Spanish.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't catch that." Roy smirked.

"J'ai dit que je l'espère, elle est moche." She repeated in French this time.

Roy blinked at her.

"I'm half Hispanic, Half Canadian."

"How'd that happen?"

"A drunken night." Ana spat.

Roy started up the ship. "Heh, been there done that."

* * *

The hotel Jason had them staying at was perfect enough to wash away Ana's anger. It was right in front of the beach, a buffet was _in _the first floor (and Jason said she could order room service), _and _each person had their _own _room. Ana was in Heaven the second she opened the door. She squealed and hopped on to the bed; jumping up and down.

"This is so _soft_." She shouted in between bounces.

Kori stepped up to the bed and ran her hand across the sheets Ana was currently bouncing upon. "Yes, these are acceptably soft sheets." She agreed.

"Sweet, let's test it out." Roy joked as he dropped his bags in the room.

"Ugh, no thanks. Eso es sucio." She waved her hand. "Do _it _somewhere else. I call dibs on this one."

"Oh, what are you? Five?" Roy taunted. "No one calls dibs anymore."

"I call dibs on the master bedroom." Jason announced as he headed towards the master suite.

"_What? _Oh, _come on_!" Roy whined.

* * *

Turns out, Jason's date was delayed by _three hours_. Jason was stuck in the hotel watching Ana order room service. She flipped through the menu, legs crossed Indian style with the phone held to her ear with her elbow. She would slip out a few "oooooo yes that" or "yes, at least two" and then glance up at Jason as give him thumbs up. He glared at her. She was doing this in purpose. When she was done, she slammed the phone down and smiled up at Jason.

"You know, you _can _eat what I ordered. You don't _have _to wait for her." Ana suggested as she laid on her back towards the edge of the bed.

"She didn't eat. I'm not eating if she hasn't." Jason shook his head in his chair.

Ana rolled her eyes and unmuted the T.V. A second later, she muted it and glanced back at Jason. "Go change your shoes."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're wearing grey and white. Don't put black in it. You're not supposed to wear black and white when going out, the contrast and shit." She turned on to her stomach and leaned on her arm. "You _do _have white shoes, right?"

"I'm not changing."

"I'm just telling you to change your shoes, dude. If you're going to go out, then match." She unmuted the T.V.

Jason sighed and pushed himself up from the chair; stomping towards his room.

* * *

The room service got there earlier than expected and Ana pulled every platter on to the bed; around her in a circle. She pulled up the shrimp cocktail and plucked off a shrimp. Jason stared at her as she slowly began to eat everything around her. Kori are the lasagna while Roy took half of the pizza. Jason sat in Ana's room; waiting for Isabel's call.

Kori and Roy slunk back to their room and locked the door. Ana rose the volume over their moans while Jason started falling asleep. Ana grabbed the small pillow and chucked it at him. He jumped awake.

"Don't sleep. You'll miss her call." She said through the cinnamon roll stuffed in her mouth.

Jason sucked in a breath through his nose. "How are you eating all that?"

"Yeah, when she orders a lot of stuff off the menu, don't ask her that question." She took another bite of the roll. "And I have a disorder."

"What-?" His phone rang. He quickly reached for it. "Hello?"

Ana's hair turned orange as she began to shove more food into her mouth. He smiled and nodded while explaining to her where he was at. He chuckled then hung up. "Alright, I'm gonna start heading out." He pushed himself up from his seat.

"Have fun." Ana replied angrily. "Don't get pregnant."

Jason thought about the phrase for a second before replying with, "Not promising anything."

* * *

Jason had left his laptop open. Ana took advantage of this by getting on and searching the web. She wasn't searching for anything in particular, just watching funny videos online. She then jumped when a video chat popped up.

_Redbird20 wants to video chat with you! _

Ana smirked and clicked the "accept" button on the left. A picture of a young man around Ana's age appeared on the computer screen. He jumped and glanced around.

"Uh, sorry," he said. "I must have typed in the wrong adress."

"Nah, dude. This is Jason's computer. I was using it." Ana replied as she waved her hand. "I'm Ana. One of Jason's friends."

"Oh," he nodded. "I'm, uh, Red Robin,"

"You're info here says your name's Tim." She pointed at the screen.

He cursed and brought his palm to his face. "Just...call me Red Robin."

"But that's a mouthful."

"It's my..._code name_."

"It's too long. Why not just go by Robin?"

"It's already taken." He stated. Tim then sighed. "Look, is Jason around?"

"Nope." Ana shook her head. "He's out."

"Do you know when he'll be _back_?"

"Nope. He's on a date."

"A date?" Tim's face contorted. "A _date? Jason Todd _is on a _date?" _

Ana smiled. "Is that hard to believe?"

"Harder than you think." He glanced at her smile and broke out in to one as well. "He's not exactly Mr. Feelings."

"Oh, trust me, I know that." She waved her hand and giggled. "He seems slightly distant but does care about his team, you know?"

Tim nodded, "yeah. He cares more then he lets on."

"Are you his brother or something?"

Tim scratched the back of his head and bit the inside of his cheek. "More of less."

"Awww, he cares about his brother." Ana placed her hand on her chest in mock adoration. "How sweet."

Tim smiled once more; this time it reached to his big blue eyes. "Ana, could you do me a favor."

"Please."

"What?"

"You didn't say please." She waggled her finger.

Tim rolled his eyes with a smile. "Ana, could you _please _do me a favor?"

"Yes, Timmy?"

He cringed slightly at the nickname then answered her. "Could you tell Jason that he's needed in Gotham soon?"

Ana tipped her head up and tapped her chin. "Hhhhhmmmm, I'll think about it,"

He chuckled and nodded. "Fair enough."

"Red Robin, we need to go." A girl's voice called from behind him.

"Ooooo, Girlfriend's calling." Ana pointed.

"She's not my girlfriend," he shook his head and rached towards the mouse. "But I _do _have to go."

"Bye, Birdy." She waved and signed off. "What a cu-tieee."

Suddenly, she felt a rumble; a vibration. It came from Kori and Roy's room. A light shown from underneath the door. Ana got up and grabbed her staff; running to the door.

She swung it open.

She screamed.

* * *

**Tadaaaa! Here it is! **

**R&R guys! 3**


	11. Twilight Galaxy

**wHOOOOO! HERE'S CHAP. 11!**

* * *

Ana was flung from the hotel window; crashing through the glass and landing into the concrete below. She felt her spine fracture, her shoulder dislocated, and her legs were sliced up from the glass. She cried out at the pain.

"Ana?" She heard from above her. She turned her head up to see Jason and his date, Isabel, behind him. "Ana, what happened?"

"Give me a minute." She choked out as she rolled over into her hands. Her shoulder popped back into place as well as her spine.

But Jason got his answer when the alien that attacked her slammed through the window Ana was thrown out of and landed right in front of the three. Jason immediately reached into his satchel and pulled his helmet and guns from it. He pushed Isabel towards Ana and began to shoot at the alien.

"So, he _doesn't _own a dry cleaning business, does he?" Isabel questioned.

"Pffft." Ana pushed herself from the floor as Jason flipped by them. "Nope."

"Sorry." Jason added.

Isabel sighed, "it's okay, guys lie."

The alien then approached the three. Ana and Jason brought up their weapons.

"_X'HAL!" _Kori shouted. The three panned upward to see Starfire floating down with only a blanket covering her nude body. "You _dare _place your hands on the _second daughter of Tamaran?_ Show yourself, so I can incinerate you where you stand!"

The alien immediately dropped to one knee and dropped his head. "I beg your _pardon_, your majesty! No, I beg a _thousand _pardons. Humble Orn should have called ahead. Or, perhaps, entered your domicile with more fanfare in order to wake you upon my arrival!"

"Yeah, like use a front door." Ana spat as she crossed her arms.

"_Orn! _It has been years!" Kori wrapped her arms around his large neck. "Is it any wonder I didn't recognize you?"

"It is enough that you do, princess!" Orn stated with glee.

"So, these two know each other?" Roy slipped down from the window thanks to a cable.

"Apparently." Jason shrugged.

"To what do I owe this planet fall?" Kori crossed her arms.

"A black shadow has fallen upon Tamaran...none but _you _might lift it." Orn announced.

"Sounds all Fifth Element-y." Ana shook her head.

"For real." Roy agreed.

"Uhm, hello!" Isabel called from behind. "Date here! Okay, I know I'm not all busty and glowy but still."

Kori turned around. "I've spent my life knowing that my people _don't want me_. Yet, you would not be here if it was not the utmost importance."

"Peddle your Tale Of Woe somewhere else, Orca." Roy slapped his shoulder.

"My name is Orn." He corrected.

"No one cares, Orca." Ana shook her head.

"Yeah, and Kori's not going _anywhere _with you, Orca." Jason added, cocking his gun back.

Kori sighed and faced Orn. "Very well. Let's go."

"Praise the seven suns!" Orn cried.

"Yeah, take a-whoa what?" Roy blinked. "Go where?"

"You can't go!" Ana's hair turned a bright yellow.

"Are you serious?" Jason dropped his hands.

"Commence teleport." Orn commanded into his wrist.

"Do not be distressed. I will return." Kori assured.

"What? We're not letting you go on your own!" Ana argued.

"No way." Roy shook his head.

"Foot down." Jason finalized.

Kori sighed. "As you wish." The ground below them began to glow a light pink before engulfing them entirely. When the light died down, they were elsewhere. Anaiz gasped, they were in space.

"Holy shit." Ana whispered.

"Your presence is urgently needed on the bridge." Orn states.

Ana was too enthrall was too enthralled to listen to what Kori and Orn were saying as they made their way to exit the room. She never thought in a million _years _that she'd be doing something she'd only seen in _movies _or on _T.V. _The stars were spread out like diamonds on flat black surface that surrounded the ship she was currently in. Her legs shook. She could faint. Or scream. Mainly because she was in _space. _But she was in so much shock, she didn't even pipe up. Well, not until Jason did.

"Seriously?" Jason spat.

"Right?" Roy agreed.

Ana heard a whimper behind her. She twisted her neck back to see Jason's date, Isabel, standing with her hands up to her chest and her legs shaking. The fear was practically _rolling _off of her.

"C'mon," Jason ordered, "we're gonna get to the bottom of this."

"Hmmmm." Ana grabbed on to Jason's sleeve. "Maybe you're forgetting something?"

Roy turned back as well and made an uncomfortable noise. He placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Yeah, I mean, maybe we should be looking around. You know, make sure we see _everything _we need to. Like, what was that girl's name again." He jabbed his thumb towards Isabel.

"Isabel," Ana answered.

"Yeah, why?" Jason turned around to spot Isabel trembling out of her mind. He frowned. _Whoops. _"Uh, hi." He waved awkwardly. "I can explain."

"Yeah, Jason!" She shouted. "Because you're so credible right now! I have no idea what that _mask _is about, but you should have told me what I was getting into, first date or not! And I could have made my own decisions! Or I'm words of one syllable-." She opened her mouth and screamed.

Ana groaned. "Don't do that!"

"What do you want me to do?!" Isabel snapped.

"Calm down!" Ana replied.

"How am I supposed to do _that? _How are _you _doing that? How old _are _you?!" Isabel rambled on.

Ana sighed as her hair and eyes turned her light indigo color. She looked directly at Isabel and stated. "_**Calm down.**_"

Isabel immediately dropped her hands and sighed. "Yeah," she nodded, "yeah okay."

"What'd you do?" Jason reached forward and grabbed on to Isabel's arm. She complied.

"I can control people's emotions." Ana stated. "It's not easy, but when they're as freaked as she was, it can be."

Jason then led her through the immense blue portal that apparently led them to the bridge of the ship. Ana gasped at the aliens that occupied each section of the ship and stood back with her hair morphing yellow.

"Kori! You need to send Isabel home, _now_!" Jason ordered.

"No," Kori stated simply.

"Why not?" Jason's voice carried an agitated tone.

"She would be dispersed into the cosmic winds if we try to teleport her to earth without a docking station." Kori explained.

"You have no _right _to endanger her life." Jason crossed his arms.

"If it means anything, I give you my _word _she will not be harmed." Kori promised.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Isabel trembled.

Ana rolled her eyes. Roy threw his arm around Isabel. "You don't know Kori."

"Depalo," Kori turned her attention to the tallest, skinniest alien that had no lips and a red dot on his head. "You may continue."

"Thank you," Depalo nodded, "less than three days ago, the intergalactic scourge known as _Blight _sent a first wave of attack at Tamaran, they've taken out all of the planet's primary defenses but have done nothing else. It's almost as if they're waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Kori questioned.

"You." Answered Depalo.

Abruptly, the side of the ship exploded. Roy and Jason grabbed on to Ana and Isabel; pulling them away from the flames. Ana screamed and gripped on to Roy's arm as he picked her up and yanked her away. Jason held Isabel as she fainted.

"Shields up, NOW!" Kori ordered.

"ALL HANDS!" Orn cried.

"K'tten!" Kori called. "Bring us about!"

"Aye, sir!" K'tten responded.

"Orn, open a signal to our assailant!" Kori demanded.

"Open." Orn confirmed.

"This is Princess Koriand'r, second daughter of Tamaran! You are hereby commanded to _lay down_ your weapons and _power down._" Kori announced firmly. "Do this now and I _might _allow you to live. Once the battle starts, my _generous _offer will be _rescinded_."

Ana was hyperventilating now. Her hair was a bright yellow and she felt her legs giving out on her. How did she get here? Why was she here? She was trying to stop crying but she was freaking out so much. She heard Roy ask if she was okay, but her ears were still ringing.

All she could hear was ringing.

* * *

**sORRY THAT SUCKED! BUT THANKS FOR READING! 3 R&R!**


	12. Let The Flames Begin

**Here you go, guys! Sorry for the wait, bad week :( But here it is :D**

* * *

Anaiz finally calmed down. She was sitting next to Isabel, who was being strapped in by Jason. They were talking but Ana wasn't hearing anything. She was too busy trying to _keep _herself calm. The flames circled near Starfire, yet she was still kept under control. She was yelling commands at her members and pointing at random things in the ship.

"Ana," Jason's voice finally broke through. "Anaiz, are you okay?"

Ana nodded, "hmm, yeah. I'm okay, I'm just..." She took a deep breath.

Jason understood and placed his hands on hers. "I'm sorry if you're scared."

"I'm not scared." She shook her head amiably.

"Your hair's yellow." Jason pointed out.

Ana frowned. "This is...a lot, Jason. Everything's happening so fast."

"I understand. But you're doing great so far and-."

"Jason, Roy, Ana, walk with me." Starfire ordered as she walked passed the three.

They followed her to the back of the ship's bridge where she turned around to face them.

"Guys, I need your advice." She stated.

"We take an escape pod into the debris as it falls into orbit." Jason suggested.

"Send someone in as a prisoner?" Ana shrugged.

"We jam their mothership's sensors and-."

"Cute." Kori interrupted Roy. "I don't require help with strategy. I need your advice because, honor and duty withstanding, I have _no interest _in fighting for Tamaran."

"Commander, the suits are ready." A member of the ship announced.

"Yes," Kori nodded, "the three of you change into the suitable armor. When you're finished, we will continue."

* * *

Anaiz was handed a purple suit. It looked almost exactly like Starfire's except it exposed her stomach and shoulders. Ana squirmed at the design but put it on anyways. She turned around to see that it has a loop in the back that would allow the staff to be placed through. With a sigh, she tied her hair up and exited the dressing room she was in, seeing Jason and Roy already done.

"You guys change fast." Ana commented.

"Well we don't spend three hours checking to see if the suit makes us look fat." Jason jokes.

Ana frowned and craned her neck back. "Well does it?"

Roy rubbed his shoulder. He had gotten a shot of some sort. "Ow."

"You'll live, Roy. _Probably." _Jason spat. "I'm worried about-."

"_Don't." _Kori warned. "As you know, I am the second daughter of Tamaran. My beloved sister Komiand'r is the first. In our youth, she always cared for me. Even in our early days of war, she stood by me. It was only after she had to surrender in order to protect our people that she traded my _freedom _for peace." She sighed. "I suffered for years. Sharing the pain when I could. But it was never their hands or weapons that hurt. It was the fact that I was there because of my sister and that my people turne their back on me. It did not take long before my solitude and sadness turned into _rage _and the need for _retribution. _So I bided my time and affronted my body and soul. It allowed me to get closer to the monsters who took over my world." She paused. "But they had made enemies over the centuries. Once I met up with Orn, Depalo, and K'tten? It was only a matter of time. When I returned to Tamaran, I confess, I wanted to kill my sister. Until she held me in her arms and cried for days." Kori raised her hand. "Though her and that rest of the world called us _heroes, _the truth is, is never felt so alone in my _life. _Komiand'r and I tried. _X'Hal, _we tried. Eventually, I took control of the Starfire and I chose life among the stars..." She glared directly at the three. "Truth is, there are over a _billion _people on Tamaran and not _one _of them lifted a finger to save me. I am not ashamed to say I do not care for them, apart of me wouldn't care the Blight takes the entire planet and reduces it to a living tumor. I need you to tell me if I'm wrong."

"Of course not." Jason shook his head. "Apart of me is still mad at Batman for not doing anything to the Joker after he killed me. We have a good thing going on earth, Kori, we don't need to-."

"No, Jason, this isn't about you." Roy shook his hands.

"I don't think so." Ana perked. "I mean, I get it, fuck them. They didn't save you when you needed them the most. But now the shoe is on the other foot and they _need _someone there. And that person is you."

"Exactly," Roy agreed as he got down on his knees in front of her. "See, I don't know the person you were before we met. But I know the person you're _supposed _to be. I catch _glimpses _when you smile when you think no one is watching, I hear it in your laugh when I say something stupid, and I even see it when you slaughter guys before they have a chance to get to us." He reached out and touched her cheek. "You're a good person, Kori. If you're going to save them, it's going to be from a place of strength."

Ana opened her mouth, only for Jason to put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't ruin it."

She frowned and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Oh hey, am I interrupting something?" Isabel stepped around the corner wearing a white suit or armor.

"_Yes." _Ana's hair turned from purple to red.

Jason bumped her. He then approached Isabel. "I'm sorry about all this. I owe you-."

"Nothing." Isabel finished. "You don't have to explain yourself, Jason, we're practically strangers. If I were being completely and totally honest with both of us, until aliens started falling from the sky and attacking us, this was the _most boring date ever." _

Roy and Ana snickered as Jason's face fell. "Really? Was it that bad?"

"You were pretending to own a laundry shop when people don't even _use _those places anymore. _Yes _it was that bad." Isabel smirked.

"See I told him to be himself." He elbowed Ana. "But nobody ever listens to me."

Ana giggled, her hair turning a bright blue.

* * *

Anaiz hated the seats. She couldn't even touch the floor, she felt like a five year old; swinging her feet around. She groaned. Kori sat next to her. "How are you?"

"Scared." Ana blurted out. "I'm scared and I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for your emotions." Kory glanced down at her. "I understand your fear, you've never been outside of your own planet."

"I've never been outside _Colorado!_" Ana snapped; her hair turning yellow. "Being out of _earth _is a totally different subject! I never thought in a _billion _years that I would _ever _leave earth!" She threw her hands up.

"I was the same way." Kori stated. "I never thought I'd leave Tamaran. But I didn't have a choice. You did. You came because of me."

"Because I care about you and I want to support whatever you wanna do." Ana admitted.

"Exactly. Your fear is primordial, Anaiz. Relinquish it." Kori brought her hand up and balled it into a fist. "Remember what I told you about being strong."

"I have to be stronger than I've ever been." Ana nodded. "I have to be strong."

"And you will." Kori finished.

"I will." Ana agreed with a smile.

Kori smiled as well and patted her head.

"You're an idiot." K'tten shouted. "You've been on this ship only an hour, and you're already telling me how it works!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that you should try it!" Roy pointed at the command center. "If you override the Tachyon Field in the ship's containment in the ship's core, you could use the ship's propulsion to actually supply energy to the life support instead of draining it!"

K'tten blinked. "That's so insane...it just might work..."

She then began to tap away at the keyboard until it rang and stated, "_Life Support at 99%._"

Ana made a farting noise with her mouth, "_Nerd._"

Roy shrugged. "Hey, I don't like to brag-."

"Then _don't_." Kori patted his head. "I'm the only one who finds it endearing and barely."

A loud ringing rang throughout the ship.

"BREACH ALERT!" Orn cried. "With shields down, the Blight can teleport on this ship!"

Immediately after his announcement, a bright green light shone; the blight, who looked like the aliens from the Fifth Element, pulled their weapons up.

"All hands attack!" Kori ordered.

Ana pulled her staff up. "_The only question's when they'll blow up*."_

* * *

***Mood Rings-Relient K**

**R&R guys!**


End file.
